The Late Kara Danvers
by slincoln
Summary: Kara Danvers is dead. Fortunately Supergirl is here to solve the case. Wait, what?


The Late Kara Danvers

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the proper of DC Comics, and Warner Brothers. No infringement is intended. Adapted from a story originally by Stan Berkowitz

Summary: Kara Danvers is dead. Fortunately Supergirl is here to solve the case. Wait, what?

Spoilers: This story takes place during the third season of Supergirl, but does not hinge on any plot threads in the season.

* * *

A trio of men ran out of the front entrance to the National City Trust. Each of them had a large duffel bag slung over their shoulder. The lead man out the door wore a long trench coat while his two cohorts wore all black tactical clothing. Behind them the bank's alarm blared. One of the robbers tore off his balaclava and rounded on the leader.

"You said the alarm wasn't going to be a problem."

"Relax Rich, we got the money didn't we?"

"But now the cops know we're here Bobby, and if the cops know we're here then she will as well," Rich said.

"You worry too much Rich, besides if she does show up I got a little something for her." Bobby tapped on his chest

"Would you two quit yapping at each other and get a move on," the third man said.

The robbers turned to run to their getaway car, but came to a halt when they saw a figure descend from the sky and land gracefully between them and their car.

"Supergirl," Rich said as he took a step backwards.

"It's a little late to be making a withdrawal don't you think?" Kara asked the bank robbers. "Why don't you boys put the money back and we can then head down to the police station where you can explain to the nice officers why you deserve to be arrested."

"Not a chance Supergirl," Bobby said. He dropped his duffel and shrugged off his trench coat to reveal a high tech exoskeleton. "I stole this from an old LexCorp warehouse. Let's see how you handle things when it's a fair fight." He settled into a fighting stance.

"And what makes you think it's a fair fight now?" Kara asked.

Bobby's arms dropped to his sides. "It's not?"

Kara shook her head. "I'm afraid all that fancy suit means is that I can punch you harder. But here's I'm feeling generous. You can get one clean shot in." Kara tapped her chin. "Go on, show me what you've got."

Bobby reared back and punched Kara square in the jaw. The force of the blow caused Kara's head to jerk to the side but she was otherwise unharmed. "My turn," Kara said. She grabbed Bobby by the arm and threw him into a closed newsstand sending papers and magazines flying. Bobby's accomplices raised their hands in surrender as Kara flew over to where Bobby lay. "Had enough?" Kara asked. The robber groaned in response.

A newspaper fluttered by and Kara frowned when she saw the headline. "Local reporter Kara Danvers, missing presumed dead." She could hear the sirens of the NCPD approached and she flew up into the air. "You boys stay there until the police arrive. I don't want to have you arrest you twice. Do we have an understanding?" The robbers nodded their heads then Kara flew away

* * *

 _24 Hours Earlier_

James Olson sat in his office at CatCo reviewing budget requests when a knock on his open glass door caused him to look up and he saw Kara standing in the doorway. "Hey Kara, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure, come on in." James stood up and walked around the desk.

"I have an idea for a story that I wanted to run by you."

"Let's hear it." James folded his arms across his chest.

Kara shuffled her feet. "Silas Maddux."

"The coin billionaire? What about him?"

"There's something about him that I don't trust. Isn't his ascension a little funny?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He wouldn't be the first tech guy to make a lot of money in a hurry, and he's certainly doing a lot of good with that money. He's easily the biggest philanthropist in National City right now."

"And publicly he says all the right things, and back all the right causes," Kara said.

"But you think he's too good to be true," James said.

"I mean don't you?" Kara asked. "There has to be some sort of angle he's working."

"Do you have any proof?" James asked.

"Not as such, but my instincts are telling me something's not right. I took his financials to an independent accountant and he said they're all squeaky clean, too clean, with one exception. Something called the Dawnmax Fund. It's a line item with no details about it whatsoever."

James pushed himself away from his desk. "Like what, a Ponzi Scheme?"

"I don't know," Kara said. "That's what I want to find out."

James scratched his chin. "I don't know Kara, he could be nothing more than an investor doing a really good job."

"And it could be something massively illegal," Kara said. "We won't know for sure which it is until someone has a look."

"And you want that someone to be you," James said.

"Of course, don't you think I've earned the chance to break a big story. A big story that doesn't involve Supergirl that is."

James held up his hands. "No you've definitely earned your shot, but taking on someone like Maddux. Kara, are you ready for the level of scrutiny that will come your way if you do find something?"

"When I find something, he's running a scam, I'm sure of it."

"If you're so convinced then go find me the story," James said. "But Kara, be careful, you can get a little overly passionate when it comes to your reporting."

Kara set her hands on her hips. "And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't let your opinions get ahead of the reporting. If you find out he's a fraud that's great. If you don't then you'll have to accept you were wrong." James snickered "And I know how much of a problem that can be for you."

Kara glowered at James. "I can admit when I'm wrong just fine."

"Do you really want me to go over all of the times you haven't, including just now?"

Kara sighed. "Okay fine, you bully, sometimes I have trouble admitting when I'm wrong. Can I go do my job? I have an interview with Maddux scheduled for today."

"Wait, hold up, could you repeat that for me? You have an interview with who?"

"Silas Maddux, I know you'd approve the story so I went ahead and set up the interview before I came in here."

"You do realize Kara that Silas Maddux doesn't give sit-down interviews to anyone."

"He was more than happy to when he heard I write for CatCo," Kara said. "I think he's expecting me to write a puff piece about him."

"You didn't do anything to make him think that, did you?" James asked.

"I told him CatCo readers had questions about his meteoric rise. If he doesn't expect tough questions that's on him."

James chuckled. "You've thought of everything haven't you? Even if I said no to the story initially the lure of an interview with Maddux would get me to agree to run with it."

"I've learned how to pitch a story from the best," Kara said.

"And Ms. Grant would be proud," James replied. "So what are you doing standing around here for, you've got a story to break."

Kara clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting!" She ran over to James and gave him hug before walking out onto his balcony and lying off.

A short while after Kara left Lena stuck her head inside the office. "Sorry James, I didn't mean to bother you, but was Kara in here?"

James clapped his hands together. "You just missed her. She, uh, took off for assignment. Was there anything you needed from her?"

"What? Oh no, nothing important, we have a dinner reservation and I wanted to see if she can still make it. You know how Kara can be sometimes."

"Believe me I know," James said. "But I also know how much your friendship means to her. I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to be there."

"I really do hope so," Lena said. "I'm dying to hear why she needed to borrow a car."

* * *

Alex was standing watch over the DEO command center when her cellphone started to ring. She glanced down at it and when she saw Kara on the caller ID she walked into the hallway to get some privacy. "Hey Kara, what's up?"

"Alex, hey, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a raincheck on lunch," Kara said. "I'm driving up to Bridgemont for a really important interview."

Alex let out a sigh. "That's fine Kara we can always get kebabs another day. Wait did you say drive?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear me say I'm going to Bridgemont? How else is a mild-mannered reporter like yours truly going to get there?"

"But you hate driving. You call it the most barbaric form of travel ever."

"That's not true, I hate flying commercial more," Kara said.

"Which is why you never do that either," Alex said.

"Okay, so it's true that driving isn't my most favorite thing ever, but what other choice did I have? Besides I borrowed one of L-Corp's new hydrogen cars with an autopilot feature, so it's not even like I'm driving myself."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Only you Kara Danvers would think a self-driving car is a good idea."

"I am not alone in this, otherwise Lena wouldn't be developing them."

"Let me correct myself, no right-thinking person wants a self-driving car. So what's in Bridgemont?"

"Silas Maddux."

"The coin guy?"

"That's the one. I'm working on a story about him and I'm going to get his version of his biography," Kara said.

"Sounds fascinating," Alex said.

"I certainly hope it will be. I'll call when I'm on my way back home okay?"

"Sounds good, talk to you later Kara."

* * *

Kara pulled up to the front gate of MadCorp Investments, the headquarters of Silas Maddux's financial empire. She was waved through by the guard manning the gate and she parked her borrowed car then walked into the ornate lobby of the main building and approached the front desk.

"Kara Danvers?" The receptionist asked when Kara came to a stop.

"Er, yes, that's me," Kara said. "Who's asking?"

"Apologies Ms. Danvers, the guard stations at the front gate calls ahead with the identity of everyone who's about to enter the building. It speeds up the checkin-in process if I know who you're scheduled to meet with before you tell me."

"That's not creepy at all," Kara said. She twisted her purse strap in her hands as she laughed at her own joke, then stopped when she realized the receptionist wasn't laughing with her.

"I let Mr. Maddux know that you have arrived."

"Thank-you, that's very kind," Kara said. "Is there a waiting area I should go to or something?"

"There's no need for that. Mr. Maddux will be along shortly."

"Oh," Kara said. She fiddled more with her purse strap as she waited for Maddux.

"Ms. Danvers?" A quiet voice said from behind her. Kara turned around and saw a reed-thin man not very much older than she was approach her. He appeared to be dressed down, but Kara's time at CatCo told her that his clothes were all designer made, and very expensive.

"That's me," Kara said.

"I'm Silas Maddux. It is nice to meet you."

"Trust me," Kara said. "The pleasure is all mine." She shook Maddux's hand.

"Why don't we go back to my office. I can give you the quick tour and then we can get down to your interview."

"That sounds good," Kara said. "Lead the way."

Kara followed Maddux through the modern, open office space filled with workers in cubicles examining numbers on computer screens. Kara took notes as Maddux described the technology behind the office space. He then pushed open a large pair of doors that lead to his office. "And this obviously, is where I work. I might have decided against the penthouse office, but I do admit I enjoy having a space of my own to get away from the chaos outside. Please, have a seat on the couch. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank-you, I'd like to get started with our interview if it's all the same to you."

Maddux poured himself a glass of water from a carafe on his office bar. "I thought we'd already started our interview."

"No, that was you describing your office building to me."

"And won't that be of interest to the readers of CatCo Magazine?" Maddux asked.

"I think what my readers would be more interested in reading about is the man who's given so much of himself to National City."

"Oh I don't know about that," Maddux said.

"I do. People always want to know about their benefactors," Kara said. She tapped on her notepad with her pen.

Maddux leaned back on the sofa. "I suppose that's fair. What do you want to know about my childhood?"

"Actually I was more interested in how you made your fortune. Nobody really seems to know that." Kara cocked her head to one side. As she looked at Maddux.

"That's a, er, highly technical topic," Maddux said. "I doubt many of your readers could follow along.

Kara smiled at Maddux. "It involved coin and something called Dawnmax, isn't that right?"

"That's broadly, wait, how did you hear that name?"

"What, Dawnmax? It's buried in your financial disclosures, but oddly enough there's no mention of any assests held under that name. Why is that?"

Maddux pushed himself up off of the couch and walked over to his desk. "Ms. Danvers, I was under the impression that you were here to write a profile of me, not my company."

"Haven't you said on several occasions that you are your company? I think the questions go hand in hand." She bounced her pen against her leg. "So I'll ask you one more time, what is Dawnmax?"

"It's the code name for an the R&D arm of the company. I don't like to talk about it because I don't want my competitors to know what we're working on here. Does that answer your question?"

Kara once again smiled at Maddux. "Yes it does." She looked down to write on her notepad and when she finished she saw Maddux typing on his phone. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Maddux slipped his phone back into his shirt pocket. "I think we got off on the wrong foot Ms. Danvers. Why don't we start over.." He held out his arms. "I'm an open book, ask me anything."

Kara adjusted her glasses. "If you insist Mr. Maddux I would be happy to."

A brisk forty minutes later Kara closed her notepad. "That is all the questions I had for you Mr. Maddux. Thank-you so much for your time." She stood up from the sofa.

"It's been an interesting process," Maddux said. "Have a safe trip home Ms. Danvers. My assistant will escort you out." He motioned for Kara to leave the office.

"What, oh right." Kara gathered her things and walked out of the office.

As soon as the heavy doors swung shut Maddux pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Is it done? Good, yes it is necessary, don't worry, I'll pay you double your normal rate." He hung up the phone and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

Kara drove her borrowed car out of the parking lot and onto the road back to National City. She engaged the car's autopilot and let it drive her down the twisty coastal road while she reviewed her notes from the interview. Kara's first indication that something wasn't right was when the car started to accelerate. Kara tossed her notebook into the passenger's seat and pressed the button to deactivate the autopilot. She frowned when in response the car accelerated even more. Now more concerned, Kara pumped the car's brakes, but that also had no effect. She tried again, but only succeeded in shoving the brake pedal into the car floor.

Before Kara had the chance to try anything else, the car wrenched sideways and shot across the opposing lane of traffic, sending the oncoming cars screeching to a halt. The car smashed through the guard rail and launched itself into the air. The car bounced once on the cliff below and exploded before landing roof first into the ocean.

Kara smashed herself free of the sinking car and started to swim for the surface, but stopped when she saw the crowd gathered around the hole in the guard rail. She looked down at her shredded clothes and her Supergirl costume that was showing through. She pulled off the destroyed clothes then swam away from the crash site so she could come up for air away from where anyone could see her, and ask awkward questions about why Supergirl was driving a car.

* * *

Kara landed on the balcony of the DEO and stomped her way into the command center. Alex turned her head and saw the water logged Kara walking towards her. "Kara, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Someone tried to kill me," Kara replied. "And maybe did kill Kara Danvers."

"What do you mean?"

"The car I was driving, it went out of control, ran off the road, exploded and crashed into the ocean. There were other people there who saw the car go over the edge. How can I possibly explain how I, as a regular person, could have survived that?"

Alex put her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Kara, back up, someone tried to kill you. Focus on that."

"Right, yeah, someone tried to kill me, that was weird because they tried to kill Kara Danvers," Kara said. "I'm used to people trying to kill Supergirl."

"You were lucky they didn't know who they were dealing with otherwise I'd be missing a sister right about now." Alex gave Kara a hug then wrinkled her nose. "You smell like the ocean."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Now who isn't focused on the important stuff."

Alex took a step back from Kara and sniffed the sleeves of her shirt. "Says you, I don't want to have to change my shirt."

"Uh, Alex, Kara,. You might want to watch this," Winn said. He called up a feed of a local newscast.

"Shocking footage from the I-10 just now," the news anchor said. "A car lost control and went over the edge." The broadcast cut away from the anchor to a shaky cellphone video of Kara's car swerving off the road and pitching over the edge of the cliff. "At this time the Highway Patrol has not released the identity of the driver or the cause of the accident," the anchor said. Winn muted the newscast.

"So that's not good," Winn said.

Alex's phone started to ring and she glanced at the caller ID then at Kara. "It's Lena."

Kara stared at the phone. "Are you going to answer that?"

"I'm not going to let it go to voicemail if that's what you're asking," Alex said. She answered the call and raised the phone to her ear. "Hey Lena, what's up?"

"Alex are you watching the TV?" Lena asked.

Alex stepped away from the command center with Kara following close behind. "No, I, er, no. Why, what's the matter?"

"Kara borrowed a car from me this morning for a story she was working on and just now I saw video of a car that looks exactly like the one she borrowed getting into an accident. I've tried calling her, but she isn't answering. I'm scared something terrible has happened."

"Lena, calm down, where are you. We can talk this over."

"I'm at CatCo," Lena said.

"Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be right there," Alex looked over at Kara after she hung up the phone. "Now might be a good time to tell Lena the truth about who you really are."

"But wouldn't she feel betrayed about being lied to?"

"I think she'll feel more happy about her friend not being dead." Alex clapped Kara on the shoulder. "It's something to think about at least."

As Kara watched Alex walk away Winn approached her. "Hey, uh Kara, I've uh, got James on the phone asking for you."

Kara set her mouth into a firm line. "Tell him I'm on my way to CatCo."

* * *

Kara landed on the balcony to James's office at CatCo. She looked into the office and saw that James was the only inhabitant. He caught sight of Kara's arrival and ran out onto the balcony. "Kara are you okay?"

"I'm fine James, not a scratch on me, obviously. How's Lena?"

"Distraught and on the phone with the Highway Patrol trying to get them to send divers down to look for you," James said. "What happened?"

"Someone sabotaged my car," Kara said.

"Looks like your instincts about Maddux were correct," James said.

Before they could finish their conversation Lean walked into the office with her phone pressed against her ear. When she saw Kara she hung up the phone and ran out onto the balcony. "Supergirl have you heard the news about Kara Danvers?"

Kara rested her hands on her hips to compose herself. "Yes, I, er, James was just filling me in. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, yes you can. Go to where the accident happened and retrieve the car. I need to know if it was Kara."

Kara searched her friend's face and saw the red-rimmed eyes. She reached out and rested a hand on Lena's forearm. "I'll do that, don't worry Lena. I know how tough Kara Danvers is. I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

"Supergirl, when you do find the car, bring it to L-Corp. If nothing else I want to know what made my car run off the road."

"Won't, the, uh police object to that?" Kara asked.

"I'll share everything I find with the investigators of course," Lena said. "But it's my car, and I have a responsibility to know what went wrong."

Kara nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do." She nodded to James then flew off.

Lena looked over and faced James. "Do you think she's right and Kara's going to be okay?"

James hugged Lena. "I won't lie, I don't know, but if there's anyone who could cheat death it's Kara."

"I hope you're right James, I hope you're right," Lena said.

Alex walked into the office then ran over to give Lena a hug. "How are you holding up?" She asked Lean.

"I feel like I should be asking you that," Lena said.

"Kara's given me enough scares growing up that until we know anything for sure I'm going to freak out," Alex said.

"I've got Supergirl tracking the car down," Lena said. "Hopefully we'll know more then."

Alex squeezed Lena's shoulders. "Here's hoping."

"And if the worst happened, and she was murdered I am going to find out who is responsible and make them pay," Lena said. She walked out of the office.

Alex and James shared a look. "I think it might be for the best if you did some digging of your own," Alex said.

"As myself or the other guy?" James asked.

Alex cocked her head to one side. "What do you think?"

"I'll give Winn a call," James said. "We'll look into Silas Maddux a little more. I doubt it's a coincidence that Kara's accident happened just after she interviewed him."

"That seems like a safe bet," Alex said. "Good luck and let me know if you need anything from me or the DEO." Alex turned to leave the office.

"Hey Alex," James said before Alex could walk out the door.

Alex stopped and looked back at James. "Yeah?"

"Is there anyway Kara can come back from this?" James asked. "I mean I know Kara Zor-El is okay, but Kara Danvers?"

"I don't have an answer for you James. This isn't something that a shapeshifter can fix."

James nodded his head. "That's what I'm afraid of. How's Kara taking it?"

"I don't think that's quite sunken in yet."

"Be sure you're around when it does because she's not going to take that well."

"That makes two of us," Alex said.

* * *

Kara flew the wrecked L-Corp car into an empty L-Corp hanger on the outskirts of National City. Inside the hanger she was met by Lena and a swarm of technicians armed with diagnostic tools. Kara set the car down in front of Lena.

Lena took a step towards Kara. "Is…"

Kara shook her head. "She wasn't in the car when I found it."

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that." She motioned to the technicians. "Strip the car and dump the computer." She turned on her heels on walked away from the car.

"Lena, Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked as she followed her.

Lena wiped her eyes before she turned to face Kara. "Yes, I will be. It's just seeing the car, it makes it all so real you know?"

Kara pulled Lena in for a hug. "Hey, hey, Kara Danvers wasn't in the car. It's not completely impossible that she's still alive."

"Not completely impossible doesn't sound like very good odds to me," Lena said.

"Considering all the seemingly impossible things that happen in this city. Kara surviving that wreck is just another Monday."

Lena smiled and wiped away at the tears forming in her eyes. "I've always hated Mondays."

"Okay Garfield," Kara said. The two friends laughed at the joke.

"You know Garfield, of course you know Garfield, who doesn't?"

"His opinions on lasagna speak to me on a deeply personal level," Kara said. She nodded at the technicians pulling apart the car. Do you really think it's a good idea to have your people handle this and not law enforcement?"

"Technically the car is still my property, and because they're still in development — road legal of course, just not ready for the showroom — I'm the best person to determine what went wrong. And to make you feel better I even called the NCPD crime lab and had them send over one of their technicians to 'supervise' my people." She pointed to a man in glasses wearing a nylon windbreaker with NCPD emblazoned on it.

Kara took step back from Lena "Oh good, that's good. That way when we catch the person responsible everything you find will be admissible in court."

"You think this was malicious?"

Kara nodded her head. "Of course, no car you designed in going to just go flying off the road willy nilly and explode. Someone had to have done something to it, and I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Lena smiled at Kara. "Thanks, if there's one thing you and Kara have in common it's boundless confidence in me. Of which I am always grateful."

"That just proves we're both good judges of character," Kara said.

"Are you going to hang around while we take the car apart?" Lena asked.

Kara looked over ate the technicians who had already started to take apart the wreck. "No, I, ah, think I'll go patrol the city. Crime never sleeps you know."

A look of disappointment flashed across Lena's face. "Right, of course, life goes on and all that."

"If you need me to stay I will. I just figured you'd be too busy working on the wreck to need any company."

Lena nodded her head. "That's, no, that's fair. Go, be the hero to the rest of the city."

"I mean, there's no pressing," Kara cocked her head to one side. "No wait, that's a fire alarm, gotta go." Kara flew out of the open hangar. Lena watched Kara fly away before turning her attention back to the examination of the wrecked car.

* * *

After dealing with the fire Kara returned to the DEO where she was met by J'onn. "You're looking good for a dead woman," J'onn told Kara.

Kara scowled at J'onn. "That's not funny sir."

The smile dropped from J'onn's face. "I suppose it isn't. Where do we stand on your death?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Lena is looking at the car right now to see why it ran off the road like that."

"Any theories?"

"It has to be Silas Maddux," Kara said. "That's the only thing that makes any sense."

"Seems like an extreme response to a few unwanted questions," J'onn said.

"Maybe we could have Winn hack into his computers and find out what he's really up to," Kara said.

"That would be one way to go," J'onn said.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Kara said.

"I am a little concerned about using DEO resources to help you with your personal problems," J'onn said.

Kara frowned. "But J'onn, Maddux is obviously doing something illegal."

J'onn sighed. "I'm not saying you should ignore whatever it is that Maddux is hiding, and attacking one of my people does offend me."

"But the DEO is an organization tasked with protecting the country from extraterrestrial threats and this isn't an extraterrestrial threat, I get it," Kara said.

"Don't worry Kara, we'll help you as much as we can," J'onn reached over and gave Kara's arm a squeeze.

"Thanks J'onn," Kara said. She spun on her heels and walked into the DEO.

Kara made a beeline for Winn who stood up and waved for Kara to stop. "Before you say anything James has already called me, we're going to pay Silas Maddux a visit tonight."

"You are? That's great! Do you need my help?"

"No, no, that's okay, James and I can manage," Winn said. He rubbed his hands against his pant legs. "You know how James can get about his crimefighting."

"Right, yeah of course. If you do need help you know where to call." Kara frowned. "Except my phone is at the bottom of the ocean." She then pinched the bridge of her nose. "And I can't replace my phone because I'm supposed to be dead. Damnit!" Kara punched the wall next to her, putting a large dent into the concrete and sending DEO agents scurrying for cover.

"Hey, hey ease up there," Winn said. "We can get you a burner phone no problem. We are a top secret government agency after all. No need to take your frustrations out on a defenseless wall. Though between you and me I'd rather you beat up the wall instead of me."

Kara looked around the room and saw the nervous stares. "Sorry, sorry everyone, I didn't mean to, sorry, it's been a really, really weird day is all" She looked over at Winn. "I think I'm just going to head home and take a nap to clear my head."

"Are, uh, you sure that's a good idea?" Winn asked. "What if, ah, someone stops by your apartment? Wouldn't that make things awkward trying to explain why Supergirl is napping in a dead woman's apartment?"

Kara frowned. "Oh crap, you're right. In that case I'll be down in the holding cell if you need me." Kara stomped off leaving Win behind to stare at the smashed section of wall.

"Oh this is going swimmingly already," Winn said to himself before returning to his work.

* * *

James was reviewing layouts when Lena walked into his office. She dropped a plastic bag on his desk causing him to look up.

"And what is this?" he asked Lena.

"The cause of Kara's crash," Lena said.

James opened the bag and found a pile of circuits lying in it. "Okay, so what is it?"

"That Mr. Olson is the remains of a very sophisticated override module based in large part on technology my brother designed then released on the Dark Web before Superman arrested him."

James stared at the cube. "Lex designed this?"

Lena shook her head. "It incorporates his work, but he didn't design this. It's not nearly clever enough, but that's not important. This device is capable of overriding even the most secure computer systems. Like say the drivetrain of an L-Corp hydrogen-electric car."

"The car was sabotaged then."

"Of course it was, a car I designed isn't going to just run off the road and explode without any outside interference."

James stood up and started to pace around his office. "Does this being based on lex's work help us ID the person responsible?"

"The schematics for these circuits are out there for anyone to find them. If you have the connection and the know how you can build yourself a device like this." Lena collapsed onto one of James's sofas.

"Even so that can't be a long list of people," James said. "Which means it's a good starting point for finding the person who tried to kill Kara."

"There was no try, they did kill Kara," Lena said.

James knelt down in front of Lena and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't know that for a fact. Don't lose hope."

Lena smiled wanly at James. "I'll do my best."

James tapped her on the knee. "That's the spirit, the parts needed to make this override device. How hard are they to acquire?" James pushed himself back up into a standing position.

"What makes you think I know?" Lena asked.

"I'm just guessing, but it probably contains some proprietary L-Corp IP from the bad old LexCorp days," James said. "Someone like you would keep an eye on things like that."

Lena cocked her head to one side. "I don't have a list of distributers of illegal tech Lex developed if that's what you're asking."

"But."

"But the number of suppliers for the components used in the device who don't ask any questions is very small and I'm sure an enterprising vigilante could shake them all down over the course of a night."

James folded his arms across his chest. "A vigilante, not the police?"

"Call me cynical James, but I don't trust the police to get the justice that Kara deserves."

"I don't think Kara would agree with you there Lena," James said.

"Oh relax, I don't mean murder, but whoever is behind this is without a doubt rich and powerful. The sort of person the police have a hard time arresting without overwhelming proof. I trust that with your." Lena paused to look around the office. "Connections you can find that proof."

James sighed then rested his hands on his hips. "Give me the list and I'll see what I can find out."

Lena stood up from the couch and kissed James on the cheek. "I knew you'd see things my way. You'll find the list on your phone." Lena walked out of the office.

James shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw the notification of a text message from Lena then laughed to himself. He dialed Winn's number and held the phone up to his head. "Hey Winn, there's been a slight change of plans."

* * *

From the cover of a shadowy alleyway James looked over at a still lit storefront. Every other shop along the street had closed hours ago, confirming to James that this was one of the suppliers Lena had told him about. He reached up and toggled on the radio built into his helmet. "Winn do you see anything?"

From inside their command van Winn called up the feed of every security camera he could hack into. "Nothing yet, we really need to add a drone to our toolkit. That way we could do surveillance without having to rely on a building having a connected security system."

"We can talk about that later Winn. Right now what do you have for me?"

"I can tell you that nobody's gone in and out of the store for a couple of hours. So you're free to go in there and bust some heads."

"Copy that," James said. He double-checked that his shield gauntlet was working properly before crossing the street.

James kicked in the front door to the shop and found himself standing in an empty store. A man dressed in a track suit standing next to a door in the back looked up when he heard the noise. The man drew a pistol from his waistband and opened fire. James deployed his shield and the bullets bounced off harmlessly. He advanced on the guard and knocked him down with a backhanded swing of his shield. James smashed open the reinforced door and strode into the store's back office. Inside he found two more tracksuit wearing guards and a third man wearing a business suit seated behind a desk. Before the guards could react to James's arrival he dropped them with a pair of tranquilizer darts from his gauntlet.

The man seated behind the desk looked back and forth between the two unconscious guards and then up at James. "Can I help you?"

"You sold advanced circuits to someone recently," James said. He walked towards the desk. "I want to know who to."

"You'll have to be more specific than that I'm afraid. I sell a lot of advanced circuits."

"These are used for an override device that can take over a car," James said. He pounded his fist on the desk.

"Okay, okay, I know a guy who might be the guy you're looking for."

"I'm waiting," James said.

"His name is Jacob Haller. He's a contractor. The kind you don't talk about in polite society if you get my drift."

"He's a hitman you mean,"

The broker shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to be crass about it."

"Where can I find him?"

"And why should I tell a masked freak? I have a reputation to maintain."

"You should tell me because I am a costumed freak like you," James said. He deployed his shield then drew his arm back like he was about to punch the broker.

"All right, I know a bar he likes to frequent."

James lowered his arm. "That wasn't so hard now was it."

"You got what you wanted, now get out of here."

"Gladly," James said. "But before I go." He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a hockey puck shaped device. He pushed a button on it then tossed it onto the desk. The broker ducked under the desk then braced for an explosion.

Instead of an explosion there was a loud popping sound and the lights went out. When he peered out from under the desk Guardian was nowhere to be found. The broker pulled out his cellphone and found it dead as well.

James entered the command van and took off his helmet after he closed the door behind him. Winn swirled around in his chair and threw his hands up in the air. "Dude, a little warning the next time you use the EMP grenade."

"What do you mean, you hardened the suit's electronics," James said.

"The suit yes, the van not so much." Winn pointed at the darkened computer monitors. "Now I've got to replace all the tech in the van because you wanted to make a showy exit. Next time just use a smoke bomb."

"That wasn't to make a showy exist, it was to burn out all of his stock," James said. "I'm sorry about the gear in the van, but knocking out that asshole's illegal tech was worth it."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Winn said. "But you're still paying for all the replacement gear Mr. CatCo CEO."

"I can do that," James said. "Is the van itself fried?"

"No, just the electronics back here, we're lucky there."

"Good, we've got another visit to make tonight."

"Whoa, whoa timeout there buddy," Winn made a timeout motion with his hands. "You aren't doing anything else tonight. You'd be going in blind and we agreed that is a no go."

"Come on Winn, this is for Kara."

Winn crossed his arms across his chest. "I know, but I also know what she'd do to me if I let you run in somewhere without backup and you got hurt."

"It's just one guy in a bar," James said.

"One guy, who just so happens to be a hitman with a penchant for making gadgets. Who knows what else he might have up his sleeve. No, you are going to home and I'm going back to the DEO to see what I can find out about this Jacob Heller. I'd do it from here, but somebody had to set off an EMP." Winn slapped one of the dead computers.

"You didn't tell me the blast radius was going to be that large. I thought I was just taking out that building."

"Apparently I designed it too well," Winn said. "Are we done arguing? Because I know I have stuff to do."

James pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just so you know Winn, that's a terrible way to get out of an argument."

Winn stood up from his seat and walked into the driver's compartment of the van. "I don't know, seemed pretty effective to me. Do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

James braced himself as the van lurched into motion. "No, take me with you to the DEO."

"Okay, you're the boss," Winn said as he turned down a side street.

* * *

Back at the DEO James, still dressed in his Guardian outfit saw Alex walking down the hall. "Hey Alex, wait up."

Alex came to a stop and looked back at James. "What are you doing here?"

James took a step back from Alex. "Well hello to you too."

Alex hung her head and sighed. "That didn't come out right at all did it?"

James shook his head then smiled. "Not really."

"What I meant to say was hi James, what brings you to the DEO this evening?"

"Winn and I found a lead in figuring out who tried to kill Kara," James said.

"That's great, tell me everything." Alex grabbed James by the arm and dragged him into a side room."

"It's really all thanks to Lena," James said. "She found the remains of the device used to crash Kara's car, and gave me a list of black market dealers who specialize in that sort of tech. We got a name from one of them, Jacob Heller, and where we can find him."

"Then what are you doing here, go get the guy."

"I might've, accidentally, fried all the tech in Winn's van with an overly strong EMP grenade, and Winn won't let me go after Heller without backup."

Alex nodded her head. "Backup, I can do backup. We could get Kara too if you want."

James scratched his chin. "Let's hold off on including Kara for now. We wouldn't want her to do anything rash because of how close to the case she is."

"That's a good point, so you and me go bust some heads?"

James smiled at Alex. "Why Agent Danvers, I thought you'd never ask."

"But this is going to be just you and me. There's no need to involve anyone else at the DEO."

"Nobody else except for Winn."

"That goes without saying."

James held his hand out for Alex to high five it. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Alex slapped the outstretched hand. "Let's get some answers."

* * *

"I should be repairing the van," Winn said into the radio as he watched Alex on CCTV as she walked into the bar Jacob Heller frequented. She had tossed her leather jacket on over her standard DEO tactical outfit. Her alien pistol was tucked into a holder in the small of her back.

"This is more important than the van Winn," James said from his vantage point overlooking the bar's rear entrance.

"And why is it just the two of you? Shouldn't there be like an entire team of agents backing you up? Or at the very least Supergirl?"

"We can handle this Winn, and if we do need Supergirl's help we know how to get it," James said. "Now let Alex do her job without any distractions."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pulling up the feed from her body camera right now. I'll run everyone she sees through facial recognition to find this jerk Heller," Winn said.

"Good, more working, less whining," Alex said quietly so only her microphone would pick it up. She walked over to the bar to order herself a drink. She then circulated through the bar sipping on her whiskey and soda. "Have any luck yet?" She asked Winn.

"Not yet," Winn said as he compared the pictures Alex was sending him versus the picture they had of Jacob Heller.

"I hope you realize how suspicious this looks," Alex said.

"What's the alternative, standing on the bartop and calling him out?" Winn asked. "Don't, don't do that by the way, it's entirely too dangerous."

"Stick to the plan Alex," James said.

Alex watched out of the corner of her eye as a large tattooed man started to follow her. She ignored the man as she continued her circuit of the bar.

"Yahtzee," Winn said. "Found a positive match on Heller in the back. He's sitting by himself."

When she felt a hand on her shoulder Alex tensed, but fought back the urge to attack. "Hey lady," the bouncer who had been following her said. "Are you lost?"

Alex turned around and flashed the bouncer her most winning smile. "I was just looking for the person I'm supposed to be meeting. Blind date, sisters are the worst you know, always trying to set you up with people."

"And this is the bar you agreed to have your date at?" The bouncer asked. "Lady, either your sister needs to read Yelp reviews more closely or," the bouncer tailed off.

"Or what?" Alex asked.

The bouncer held up his hands in surrender. "In this place it's best not to ask. Find your date or leave. This ain't an establishment that appreciates nosy people if you get my drift."

"I see my date over there. Thanks so much for your help." Alex patted the bouncer on his arm then walked towards heller. She slid into the seat opposite of him in his booth.

"I don't remember ordering a date for tonight," Jacob Heller said to Alex. A once handsome man gone to seed Alex recalled the brief biography Winn had found on him. Heller was former Special Forces with a history of black bag assassinations and an equally unsavory disciplinary record. Eventually even the CIA grew tired of tolerating his bad behavior and they cut him loose. Ever since then he had been drifting through the world of contract killing.

"I'm not here as your date," Alex said.

"I don't talk about jobs face to face. There's protocol you see."

"I'm also not here to talk to you about a job," Alex paused. "No, that's not right. I'm here to talk to you about a job, I just don't want to hire you."

Heller shifted in his seat. "You a cop?"

"My name is Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers was my sister," Alex said. "You recognize that name don't you?"

Heller slid out of his booth. "Lady, you are crazy. I have no clue what you're talking about." He walked away from Alex.

Alex watched Heller slip out of the back door of the bar then toggled on her radio. "He's headed your way Guardian."

"I see him," James said. He fired a zip line down to the ground and descended to street level, landing in front of Heller. "Going somewhere?" Heller spun on his heels and started to run away from James. James sighed and fired a taser at the fleeing hitman. Heller twitched while he lay on the ground as James approached him. He toggled his radio back on. "I've got him."

Alex sipped on her drink. "Good, take him back to the DEO. We're going to have an extensive chat."

* * *

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena's office at LCorp. She peered into the office and saw Lena sitting at her desk with a glass of whisky in front of her. Kara knocked on the door, causing Lena to jump in her seat. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," Kara said as she walked into the office.

"No, no that's okay, I was lost in thought is all," Lena said. She stood up and smoothed out the fabric of her dress.

"Where's Sam?" Kara asked as she looked around the room.

"I told her to take the rest of the day off and be with Ruby. In times like these it's best to spend time with the people you love. Hence why I'm alone in my office with a glass of whisky." She raised the glass to toast Kara.

Kara reached over and plucked the glass from Lena's hands. "Hey, hey, none of that, you have plenty of people in your life who care about you."

"That's very polite of you to say," Lena said.

"It's not polite, it's true. Now stop being so mopey, we still have work to do," Kara said. "What did you find out from the wrecked car?"

Lena drew in a deep breath. "It was definitely sabotaged. I found an override module planted on the drivetrain."

"Good work Lena, do you have any leads about who planted the device, do the police have it?"

"No, I gave it to James Olson. He has the connections to deal with the murderers."

"I really wish you had come to me with this first Lena," Kara said.

"I know how much Kara meant to James. He'll make sure justice is served."

Kara tapped the crest emblazoned on her costume. "Hey, truth and justice remember? It sounds like what you really want is revenge."

Lena took a step towards Kara. "My best friend was murdered. You're damn right I want revenge."

"Do you think Kara would want you to be consumed by rage and looking for revenge? That doesn't sound like the Kara Danvers I know."

Lena sunk down onto her couch and rested her head on her hands. "She wouldn't but it's all so hard. Kara meant so much to so many people, but there are moments when I think I'm the only one of her friends who actually cares that she's gone."

Kara grabbed the edges of her cap and clenched it tightly. "I, er, well, everyone grieves differently."

Lena looked up at Kara. "What do you think Supergirl?"

"I think there's nothing wrong with holding on to hope," Kara said. "Rao knows we've seen stranger things happen."

Lena brushed away the tears forming in her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "If you say I should hold out hope for a miracle then that's what I'll do."

Kara looked into the face of her friend and sighed when she saw how distraught she looked. "Lena, there's something I need to tell you." Before Kara could finish her sentence her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of sirens in the distance. "Er hold that thought. I'm needed elsewhere. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, go be Supergirl. Your city needs you," Lena said. "I'll be fine, I've got work enough here to keep me busy."

Kara reached over and squeezed Lena's forearm before flying off. Lena looked out the window then sucked in a deep breath. She pulled out some paperwork that needed her attention, and left her glass of whisky sitting on her desk undisturbed.

* * *

After helping rescue a family from a burning car, Kara landed at the DEO and strode into the command center. "Winn, where's James?"

Winn spun around in his seat. "I don't know, why should I know?"

Kara rested her hands on her hips. "I talked to Lena Winn. I know she gave him the device that crashed my car."

"Oh, she, er, told you that did she?"

"Yes, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he would then try to track down the hitman as Guardian. So I repeat, where is James?"

"He's in the interrogation room with Alex grilling your murderer," Winn said. "I told them they should include you when they went after him, but they didn't listen to me."

Kara's eyes blazed for a moment. "The hitman who tried to kill me is here, in the DEO, right now?"

Winn backed up against his computer terminal. "Which, ah, answer is the one that will make you less mad?" Kara glared at Winn. "Okay, the truth, fair enough. Yes, Alex and James tracked him down. Well, if we're being precise James and I tracked him down. Alex helped capture him."

"So the interrogation room?" Kara asked. Winn could only nod in response. "We are going to have a talk later about always keeping me in the loop," she told Winn before leaving the command center.

Within the DEO's interrogation room Alex and Heller sat on opposite sides of a plain metal table. James stood off to one side still dressed in his Guardian costume. The door burst open and Kara strode in, her eyes blazing with barely contained power. "Is this the killer?"

Alex stood up from the table. "Supergirl, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had Kara Danvers's killer in custody and I wanted to ask him a few questions."

James took a step towards Kara. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kara glared at James. "Yes Guardian I do."

James held up his hands in surrender and returned to his spot against the wall. Kara turned her attention to Heller. "You, killed Kara Danvers didn't you?"

Heller leapt back in his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me," Kara said. "I can tell when a person is lying." She slammed her fist down on the table, denting the metal.

"Okay, okay, I killed the reporter, yes," Heller said.

Alex leaned in front of Kara. "Who hired you to kill Danvers?"

"Why should I tell you? I'm no rat."

"I'll tell you what, if you tell us who hired you then we'll hand you over to the NCPD and they'll handle your case. If you want to keep up this macho Omerta crap then I'll be more than happy to drop your ass into a black site and leave you there." Alex stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You can't do that, I'm a US citizen," Heller said.

"Watch me," Alex said. "You're a hitman, I can easily call you a threat to national security at which point your rights go out the window. So what will it be Mr. Heller?"

"Fine, you win, I'll tell you who hired me to kill the reporter," Heller said.

"Was it Silas Maddux?" Kara asked.

"Apparently you didn't need my help after all," Heller said.

"It stood to reason, she was investigating Maddux, and she was on her way home from interviewing him when her car ran off the road," Kara said.

Alex leaned over the table. "Why did he hire you to kill Kara?"

"That's a question I never ask," Heller said. "Maddux wanted her dead and that's all I need to know."

"Did he tell you how to kill Danvers?" Alex asked. "Or was that all your idea?"

"All he told me was to make it look like an accident," Heller said. " Guess I didn't do a good enough job of it considering it didn't take long for you to find me."

"It helps when you have the designer of the car go over the wreck with a fine tooth comb," Kara said.

"Who the hell was this girl?" Heller asked. "A sister who's a secret agent, friends with CEOs and superheroes. If I'd have known offing her was going to bring down this much heat on me I never would've taken the job."

"The job was to kill another human being," Kara said. "You never should've taken it period."

Heller looked over at Alex. "Is she for real?"

"What part of what she said was incorrect?" Alex replied. "It's not hopelessly naive to think that murder, murder for hire especially, is abominable."

"Tough talk from someone threatening me with illegal detention just a moment ago."

Alex leaned in closer to Heller. "There's a wide gap between that and contract killing asshole."

Kara put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "He's just trying to goad you Agent Danvers, don't give him the satisfaction."

"I always knew you capes were nothing more than government stooges," Heller said. "I get why the Agency cut me loose now if they have freaks like you at their beck and call."

"Just so we're clear, I'm at no one's beck and call," Kara said. "I work with these government agents because I want to help people, not advance a political agenda. Agent Danvers, we've gotten all we can out of this low life. Take him back to his cell. He can wait there for the NCPD to collect him."

"Supergirl, it would be my pleasure," Alex said. She walked around the table and pulled Heller up to his feet. "Come on you bum, back to your cell." She frogmarched Heller out of the interrogation room.

As soon as the door closed James pulled off his helmet and looked over at Kara. "How are you holding up? That couldn't have been easy for you."

"Oh no, you don't get to play the concerned friend card. Not after the stunt you pulled," Kara said. She jabbed a finger at James's chest

"What did I do?" James asked.

"You went after my 'killer' without my help. Don't you think I wanted to do that?"

"Kara, this is the man who effectively murdered your civilian identity. Alex and I both thought you'd be better off if you sat this one out."

"I don't need you looking out for my mental well-being. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself."

"That table says otherwise." James pointed at the dent in the table.

"Okay, I might have let my emotions slightly get the better of me," Kara said. "But it's not like I hurt him. I was in control James. I really was."

"Maybe you were, but you understand our concerns right?" We don't want to have to come between and out of control Kryptonian and her target. We've all been there, and we all know how little fun that is."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes James, I am more than aware of how dangerous I can be. There's no need for you to lecture me about it. Especially when we could be figuring out our next steps against Maddux."

"That's easy, we turn all this over to the police and let them sort it out," james said.

"Oh really, so is that why Lena gave you the crucial piece of evidence and not the police?"

"What's your suggestion, go bust up his company and drag him into the police station? Kara, he's not a super villain, let the police handle this, like they would with any other murderer. You need to focus on you right now."

Kara traced the edge of the dent in the table with her finger. "I get what you're saying, but the thing is, I've been replaying what happened over and over in my mind, and it just doesn't make sense. I didn't know anything damaging about Maddux, or his company, certainly nothing worth killing over."

"The hitman cooling his heels in a DEO cell would disagree with you there," James said.

"That's what I'm talking about. Clearly I was close to uncovering something worse than a little embezzlement, or a pyramid scheme. It has to be something villainous, and until we figure out what it is I don't want to send any police officers stumbling blind into a bad situation."

James raised an eyebrow. "And the fact that he tried to kill you has no bearing one way or the other?"

Kara held up her thumb and forefinger. "Maybe a little, but is that so wrong?"

James shook his head. "Not necessarily."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Kara said. "After all it's my story."

"Okay, but before you tear the roof off of his building let me and Winn do some digging first okay?"

Kara sighed. "Fine, you can do your digging if it makes you feel better."

"It does," James said. "We'll let you know what we find out as soon as we have anything."

"Be sure that you do," Kara said.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" James asked. He stood behind Winn and watched as he typed on his computer.

"Not yet," Winn said. "But that hasn't changed since the last time you asked me."

James pushed himself away from the table he'd been resting against. "What's wrong, normally you have these things already figure out."

Winn frowned. "Because these IT nerds know what they're doing. All their important systems are air gapped from the outside world."

"Which means?"

Winn pounded on his laptop then spun around in his chair. "Which means I can't get to the good stuff from here."

"We have to break in if we want to find out what Maddux is up to?" James asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Winn said. "Believe me, I like the idea less than you do."

Kara and Alex walked into the lab. "How are you boys doing?" Kara asked.

"Plotting a little breaking and entering," Winn said.

"Can I help?" Kara asked.

James and Winn shared a look. "Are, uh, you really sure about that?" James asked. "It doesn't seem very on brand for you."

"You don't think I can be sneaky? I can totally be sneaky."

"Between the cape and the skirt. Don't get me wrong, they look great, but it's not exactly low visibility," Winn said.

Kara clenched her fists together. "Now you listen here Winslow Schott. All day I've had people telling me what I can't do, and I've had it up to here with that." Kara held her hand over her head. "I am helping you find the incriminating evidence on Silas Maddux and that's final."

James and Winn shared another look. "Well okay then, welcome to the team," Winn said.

Kara turned to face Alex. "You want in on this too?"

Alex sighed. "At this point I don't think I have a choice. Somebody has to make sure the three of you get how safe." She crossed her arms, daring any of the group to contradict her. "Good I'm glad that's settled. We leave in twenty so suit up."

Winn watched as Alex walked away then looked up at James. "Sorry man, but it looks like you aren't in charge of this little operation anymore."

"But this is better because Alex is a trained government operative while the rest of us are just talented amateurs," Kara said.

"Technically I'm also a trained government agent," Winn said.

"Man, you don't even believe that," James said.

"No, but you don't have to point that out." Winn frowned at James and stuck his hands is pockets.

Kata patted Winn on the head. "Don't worry Winn, you're the most important person on the team. You're the only one of us with the technical know how to get the information we need out of their computers. BE sure to pack all your toys, I have a feeling we're going to need them. Kara started to walk out of the lab.

"Kara, where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm doing what Alex said to, suiting up." Kara spun around on the balls of her feet, letting her cape flap around her on her way out the door.

* * *

"You know," Winn said to James as they rode along in the back of an unmarked DEO van. "This would be so much easier if we had a fully equipped crime fighting van at our disposal. It's funny I used to have one, could you remind me again what happened to it?"

"You forgot to shield its electronics from an EMP?" James replied.

"An EMP you detonated, and now I have to sit in the back of a windowless van all the way to Bridgemont, and you know how I feel about that."

"Alex, are we there yet?" James called out to the front of the van where Alex was driving and Kara sat in the passenger's seat.

"Boys, you play nice back there," Kara said without turning her head. "Don't make Alex turn this van around."

"Ha ha, very funny Kara," Winn said. "We're not six, that threat doesn't work on us."

"You know Winn, if you hate driving in the back that much Kara could always fly you ahead to Maddux's company," Alex said.

"Okay, you've made your point. I'll stop complaining," Winn said. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall of the van.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kara said to Alex

"Do what?"

"Use me flying people around as a threat. It's not like I ever drop people."

"It's not that we're afraid of getting hurt, it's just…unsettling."

"Lois doesn't think so, she lets Kal fly her everywhere," Kara said.

"Considering all the things Lois Lane has fallen out of that's hardly surprising," Alex said. "Besides, haven't they, you know," Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Kara.

"Haven't they what?" Kara asked. Her face started to turn red as she realized what exactly Alex had asked. "Oh ew. Okay number one, ew. Number two, I have no idea because I'm not asking my baby cousin about his sex life, and three, ew, just ew."

"I'd really appreciate not being forced to listen to speculation about what my two best friends do in their alone time," James shouted from the back.

Kara looked through the grill separating the front and back of the van. "What do you mean your two best friends? Aren't we your best friends?"

"At the moment I'm not mad at them so they rate higher," James said.

"Aww, that's not what I wanted to hear. Do you want to switch seats?"

"No, not right now since we're almost there," James said. "We are almost there right?"

Alex looked up the darkened road. "Yes, we're there." She parked the van off the road where it couldn't be seen by cars driving by. The group piled out of the van. They surveyed the tall concrete wall that ringed the MadCap Investment compound.

"You know, the fact that this place looks like a fortress should've been my first clue that Maddux was up to no good," Kara said.

"How do we get in?" Winn asked.

Alex looked over at Kara. "This looks like a job for you."

Kara pulled down the balaclava she'd been wearing like a hat. "So you want me to just toss you guys over the wall?"

"We've been over this Kara. Fly up there, scout around, and see what sort of security they have between the wall and the building," Alex said.

"Please do not throw me anywhere," Winn said. "As you know I bruise easily."

"Relax, Kara's not going to throw you," James said.

"I'll be right back," Kara said. She pushed herself up off the ground and flew up into the air.

Winn eased himself next to Alex. "So, uh, how long do you think she'll take?"

Alex glared at Winn. "I will get her to throw you over that wall."

Kara landed next to the group and pulled up her balaclava. "So there's guards and cameras everywhere. My recommendation is we land on the roof and go from there." She clapped Winn on the shoulder. "Sorry buddy, guess you're going for a flight after all."

Winn sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Kara stepped behind Winn and hooked her arms under his shoulders. She tensed for a moment before shooting up into the night sky. Winn squeezed his eyes shut as they arced over the wall and landed with a soft thud on top of the three story building. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Winn staggered after Kara released him. "And to think I used to like roller coasters."

"This is not time for jokes Winn. You need to bypass the security up here before that camera sees us." Kara pointed at a security camera mounted to a pole on the corner of the roof.

"Right, security camera, yeah," Winn said. He walked over to the security camera and pulled a small device out of his pocket. He reached up and attached the device onto the camera. "There, that should mask our presence on the roof for a little while. Long enough for you to get the others and me to crack their security system at least."

"Great, you sit tight, I'll be right back with Alex and James." She took off from the roof leaving Winn behind.

"Awesome, I'll just wait here right here, all by myself, on this big empty roof, with nothing to protect myself with, great." He started to pace as he waited for Kara to return.

It wasn't long before Kara landed back on the roof carrying Alex and James. Kara pulled the balaclava back down over her face. "Let's do this."

Alex scanned the rooftop. "Where exactly are we going?"

"There's an access door over there," Kara said as she pointed off into the distance. "It's a trap door in the roof which is why it's hard to see." She looked over at Alex who was staring at her in disbelief. "What, you did tell me to do reconnaissance, so I did reconnaissance."

"I suppose I should've expected that," Alex said.

They walked across the rooftop until they arrived at the hatch that lead down into the building. Kara reached out to tear the door off its hinges when James put a hand out to stop her. "Why don't you let Winn see what sort of security they have on that door before you go tearing it apart."

Kara took a step back from the door. "Oh right, yeah, that would be a good idea wouldn't it?"

"Stand back and watch me work," Winn said. He knelt down next to the hatch and pried open a small electrical box. "Okay, yep, this is wired to an alarm, but I can fix that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a tool. After a few moments of work he closed the panel and stood up. "All set," he said as he dusted off his knees.

Kara grabbed the door handle then paused. "If I yank this off it's going to make a lot of noise." She stared at the lock and focused her heat vision on it. The metal in the lock turned bright red and there was a soft sizzling noise. Kara turned the handle on the hatch then effortlessly pulled it open. She knelt down and stuck her head into the opening. "The coast is clear," she said before dropping into the building. The other three followed her through the hatch.

"Before we go any further put these on." Winn handed small plastic devices to everyone. "They're transponders that will obscure us from the building's security systems. The guards here use a similar system."

"You are an absolute evil genius Winn," Alex said. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"I agree completely, evil Winn is not something I ever want to have to face," Kara said.

"Which way are we going?" James asked.

Winn looked down at a digital copy of the building's floor plans on his tablet then pointed down the hallway they were standing in. "The server room is on the first floor and the staircase is over there." The quartet made their way down the staircase with Kara taking point and James in the rear. Kara came to a stop in front of the door to the first floor. She focused her x-ray vision on the door and looked for any sign of the security guards. When she didn't see any she motioned for the others to follow her onto the floor.

Alex looked up and down the long hallway. "Where is this server room?"

"What does it look like?" Kara asked Winn.

"Big room filled with server racks, behind very heavy doors," Winn replied. "Pretty hard to miss."

"I think it's this way," James said. He pointed to a sign on the way that pointed the way to the server room.

"Some cat burglars we are," Kara said.

"Less talking, more thieving," Alex said.

They crept through the hallway and cubicles of the floor until they came to a set of double doors marked server room. Winn stepped around Kara and surveyed the security on the door. He then stepped back and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, so this, this is, uh, bad," Winn said. "I can't get past this. There's two-factor authentication and biometrics. The only people getting through that door without setting off the alarms are the people authorized to."

"So what do we do?" James asked.

Winn shrugged. "Have Kara knock the doors down then the three of you keep security occupied while I find what we came for?"

"I don't like that idea one bit," Alex said. "Rooms like this need a lot of cooling right?" She asked Winn.

"All those servers create a crazy amount of heat. So yeah, there's a lot of cooling being pumped into…oh no, seriously?"

Alex nodded her head. "It's a way into the room isn't it?"

"What's a way into the room?" Kara asked.

Alex looked over at her sister and smiled. "Have you ever seen Mission Impossible?"

* * *

"This is an awful, terrible idea," Winn said into the radio.

"Stop complaining you big baby," Alex replied. "You're not the one sitting outside the server room like a sitting duck."

"I'm not really sure my situation is that much better," Winn said.

"Would you stop squirming?" Kara said to Winn. She was lowering them both down through a large air duct towards the server room.

"Excuse me for finding this very uncomfortable," Winn said.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of this plan either," Kara said. She came to a stop directly over the grate that lead to the server room. "Now what?"

"What do you mean now what? We open the grate and you lower me down to that computer terminal."

"You can't, like, tell me what to do?"

"I really want to know where you think I'm going to hide in this perfectly vertical duct while you try to hack into a computer," Winn said.

"Okay, okay, good point. No need to be grouchy about it." Kara lowered Winn down until she was holding him by his ankles as he unscrewed the vent. After he had swung the hinged grate down Kara continued to lower them into the room. She let Winn fall to the ground and she landed next to him as he stood back up.

"We are never doing that again," Winn told Kara who rolled her eyes in response.

"How do we open the door?"

"There should be a manual release next to the door," Winn said. "In case people get locked inside."

"And that won't set the alarms off?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to guess no?" Winn said.

"Please verify that first Winn," Alex said over the radio.

Winn sighed and walked up to the vault-like server room doors. He plugged his laptop into a nearby ethernet port . He scanned the output on the laptop screen then flipped a switch next to the door. With a soft hiss the two doors swung open and Alex and James entered the room.

"Good work you two," James told Kara and Winn.

"Okay Winn, this next part is all on you," Alex said.

"You know how much I love a bit of pressure," Winn said. He walked up to a computer terminal in the center of the room. "This terminal is connected to the private network Maddux doesn't want the world to see. What happens next could go very wrong, so be ready." Winn plugged his laptop into a rack-mounted switch next to the terminal and started to type.

"In no way do I want to rush you, but roughly how long do you think this is going to take?" Kara asked. "Just so we can start planning our escape."

"I'm dumping the contents of their SAN right now," Winn said.

"Do you see anything about Dawnmax?" Kara asked. "Mentioning it to Maddux is what set him off, I'm sure of it."

"That's most of what's being copied," Winn said. "Uh, Kara, you might want to read this."

Kara leaned over Winn's shoulder and stared at his screen. "Oh man, do I know how to pick a story or what?"

"What, what is it?" Alex asked.

"Maddux is building his own high tech army using weapons he designed based on tech acquired from Intergang," Winn said.

"Intergang, you mean alien," James said.

"That would be a safe guess," Winn said.

"But why make a big secret out of it?" Kara asked.

"You mean other than the whole working with a criminal organization part? Developing tech using alien designs is still highly regulated," Alex said. "A newcomer like Maddux wouldn't have the pull to get the approval."

"That is correct miss," the voice of Silas Maddux said over a loudspeaker. "But even more importantly, working within the law limits who I can sell my designs to. It's far better for by bottom line if I cut out the pesky regulators and do my work unencumbered."

"Oh crap, we've been found out," Winn said.

Alex reached into her back pocket and withdrew her badge. "Silas Maddux, you're under arrest for illegal weapons development, and the murder of Kara Danvers."

"Bold words considering I have you caught in my trap," Maddux said.

"Well this guy went full supervillain from zero to crazy," Winn said.

"I think the time for disguises has passed," Alex said to Kara. "Get us out of here before he pumps poison gas into the room or something."

"Gladly," Kara said. She pulled off her balaclava and flew into the server room doors. When the dust cleared Kara stood in the opened doorway dressed in her Supergirl costume. "Okay Maddux, it's over, show yourself."

"Supergirl, well that explains how your little team got into my building. I'm glad you're here. What better way to show off the effectiveness of my weapons than by destroying you."

"Do we know where this jerk is?" Kara asked.

"As soon as he started talking I got shut out of the system," Winn said. "If I had to guess, his office maybe?"

Lous klaxons started to sound throughout the building. A door banged open and men streamed into the hallway carrying futuristic looking guns. The lead guard fired an energy blast that caught Kara square in the chest and knocked her through a wall and into a cluster of cubicles. Kara pushed away the debris lying on top of her and picked herself up off of the ground.

"Okay, well that tickled," Kara said. She launched herself at the guards before they could fire at her again. She tossed them around the hallway and started to break one of their rifles across her knee.

"Supergirl, wait!" Winn shouted. "We don't know what the power source in that is. Breaking it might do very bad, explodey things."

Kara looked down at the rifle then dropped it. "Melting it with my heat vision is probably also a bad idea then."

Winn reached out and took the rifle from Kara. "Yes, very bad."

Alex walked up to the pair with her alien gun drawn. "There's more of these guys on the way so we can't stand around chatting." She pushed her way past Kara and Winn.

"Alex wait," Kara said as she ran after her sister. Two more guards stepped into view and started to fire at the quartet. Kara tackled Alex causing the laser bolt to pass over them harmlessly. James stepped in front of Winn with his shield raised and the oncoming fire splashed off it.

"Thanks buddy," Winn said. He froze when he saw more guards running towards them from the opposite direction. "Behind you, behind you."

James spun around and deflected away several laser blasts. He charged the guards and quickly dispatched them with stun blasts from his gauntlet. "I hear more coming from this way," he shouted. "And I'm going to bet they'll be packing heavier firepower."

"Okay, follow me," Kara yelled. She pushed herself up off the ground and started to smash through walls on her way towards Maddux's office.

"That's one way to make it harder to follow us," Winn said. James shoved him in the back and he started to run. "Now I remember why I like to stay I the van," he said primarily to himself as laser beams fired over his head.

Kara ran ahead of the others and smashed through the doors of Maddux's office only to find it empty. "I know you're here Maddux, show yourself!"

"Oh I'm here," Maddux said over the loud speaker. "I was just stalling while my engines were warming up."

"Engines, what?" Kara asked. A shadow passed across the windows of the office. "Oh crackers," Kara said moments before a giant hand smashed through the window and grabbed her.

Alex, James and Winn all skidded to a stop as they watched Kara get dragged outside. "That crazy son of a bitch," Winn said. "He built himself a mech. He might be using it for evil, but I've got to give it up for living the dream." Winn started to applaud

"Unless you want to get shot Winn take cover," Alex said. She dropped behind a wall and toggled her microphone. "Supergirl are you all right?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," Kara said to Alex as she struggled to free herself from the large metal hand that held her. She looked up and surveyed the giant robot. It was roughly as tall as the office building with a blocky head bristling with weapons and chunky arms and legs. She pushed against the hand, but couldn't get enough leverage to break free.

"What do you think of my war mech Supergirl?" Maddux asked. "This mech will revolutionize combat on this planet. If we had them when the Daxamites invaded we wouldn't have needed your help in stopping them. And you can stop struggling. I made sure to design the mech to be stronger than you are."

Kara grinned in the direction of where she thought Maddux was sitting. "How much do you want to bet that you got that right?" She sucked in her breath and drew up her knees. She wedged her feet against the bottom of the giant hand and then pushed with all of her might. She screamed from the force of the exertion, but she managed to push open the robot's hand.

She flew free before the hand could snap back shut. She reeled back and punched the robot in the head. The punch sent it staggering backwards and put a large dent into the head. That gave her the opening to scan the mech with her x-ray vision and locate the cockpit. However, before Kara could act a panel on the robot's chest opened and it fired a volley of rockets at her point blank.

Kara managed to raise her arms to protect her face, but was unable to dodge the rockets. The explosion sent her tumbling through the air. She righted herself then dove straight for the mech's right leg. With a feral scream she fired her heat vision at the mech's hip joint before smashing into the leg at full speed. The force of the impact was enough to sheer the leg from the body. The mech toppled backwards, smashing into the wall of the compound. Before Maddux had a chance to recover Kara dove onto the mech and started to tear away at the armor on the chest using both her heat vision and bare hands. She peeled open the mech's cockpit and found Maddux strapped into a chair.

"Hello there Mr. Maddux. Want to surrender now?" Kara asked. Maddux lifted his hands off of the mech's controls and held them in the air.

* * *

Back at the DEO the team gathered together in the command center to debrief. J'onn surveyed the group then folded his arms. "Good work everyone. Wde're cleaning up the remnants of Maddux's weapon designing business. It was quite impressive, so congratulations are in order, though your methods leave a little to be desired."

"Sorry J'onn, but when the bad guy has a giant battle mech there's not much I can do but make a mess," Kara said.

"I still can't believe that he had an honest to god mech," Winn said. "If feel like my life is now complete, especially if I get a chance to poke through the wreckage."

"I'm not convinced that's a very good idea Agent Schott," J'onn said. He glared at Winn.

"Sir, do you know how long I've wanted to examine a giant mech like this up close? Only my entire life. You have to give me this sir. I'm begging you."

"Winn, I think what J'onn's worried about is that if you research Maddux's giant robot you're going to want to build your own giant robot," Alex said.

Winn turned to face Alex. "First of all, for your information, it's not a robot. A robot is a pure automaton. This required a human pilot. It's a mech."

"I stand corrected," Alex said.

"That didn't help my cause any did it?" Winn asked the group.

Kara shook her head. "Not in the slightest I'm afraid."

"Look, I think we can all agree that Winn shouldn't be let anywhere near that mech, robot, or whatever you want to call it," James said. "But we have a more important problem. What are we going to do about Kara?"

"What can we do?" Winn asked. "A whole lot of people saw that car go over that cliff, and heard it explode. To have her show up now and say that Supergirl saved her in the nick of time would strain credulity."

J'onn tapped on the table. "As near as I can see it, Kara Danvers is dead. The DEO can set you up with a new cover identity, if you want one, and you can continue to do your work with us."

"But I'll have to give up everything about my old life, my job, my friends, all of it," Kara said.

Alex leaned over and hugged Kara. "No matter what happens I'll always be your sister.

Kara returned the hug. "Thanks." She turned on her heels and walked towards the balcony.

"Kara, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I need to think all this through," Kara said. "I won't be gone long."

"But where are you going?"

"Someplace that isn't here. Don't worry, I just need a little solitude is all." Kara took off from the balcony and started to fly north.

* * *

Kara walked into the main chamber fo the Fortress of Solitude and drew in a deep breath. While the air didn't entirely smell like it did on Krypton, it was the closest to home that she could get. There were moments during her time on Earth when the close, but not quite, nature of the Fortress hurt more than it helped. Most of the time however she was able to find comfort in Kal's best attempt at recreating a home he never knew. Though there were a few details he hadn't gotten right and Kara didn't have the heart to correct him.

A noise from the Fortress's living quarters drew Kara's attention and she floated off in that direction to investigate. She just as quickly came racing back in the direction she came from with her hands held over her eyes. Clark, dressed only in a bathrobe was close behind her.

"Oh Rao, Kal, I'm so so sorry, if I had known you and Lois were going to be here I never would've come," Kara said as she started to pace. "And I certainly didn't mean to walk in on the two of you doing that." Kara blushed. "I mean I should've known it was you since you're the only other person who should be able to get into the Fortress, but ever since Hank Henshaw broke in I've been more careful in assuming that we're the only two people that can use the key."

Clark walked over to Kara and put his hands on her arms. "Kara, relax, it's okay. These things happen, and I'm glad to know you take the security of the Fortress so seriously. Though I do think I'm going to have to start putting a sock on the door."

"Is Lois mad?" Kara asked.

"No, she's not mad," Clark said. "She think it's funny, mostly since according to her we're two of the biggest prudes in the galaxy. That being said, I wouldn't go back there if I were you."

Kara nodded her head. "Understood."

Clark leaned against the computer console. "So what brings you here from National City?"

"Kal, before we begin I just want to say I'm very glad you're here because I do need to talk to you, but first for Rao's sake could you put on some pants."

Clark looked down at this bare legs and it was his turn to blush. "Oh right, sorry about that, one second." He dashed out of the room then returned wearing a Daily Planet t-shirt and flannel pajama pants under his robe. "Is that better?"

Kara nodded her head. "Much."

"Okay, so tell me what the problem is."

"I'm dead," Kara replied.

Clark frowned. "This is going to require hot chocolate, come on." Clark lead Kara into the kitchen and as he busied himself with making hot chocolate Kara told him the story of how Kara Danvers died.

"And that's where things stand now. J'onn wants to create a new cover identity for me and leave Kara Danvers at the bottom of the ocean."

Clark took a sip of his hot chocolate then blew on it to cool it down. "And what do you want?"

"I want my life as Kara Danvers. I don't want to be Linda Lee, who even is that? I've been Kara Danvers for almost as long as I've been Kara Zor-El. It's who I am." Kara drummed her fingers along the side of her mug.

"I can't imagine what I would do if I had to give up being Clark Kent."

"It would be worse for you because Clark is all you've ever been," Kara said. "At least I remember my life before Earth."

"So what's stopping you from continuing to be Kara Danvers?"

"The car I was in drove off a cliff, fell like a hundred feet into the ocean and exploded," Kara said. "It was recorded with tremendous clarity."

"But did anyone see the car hit the water?" Clark asked.

"Not that I know of," Kara said.

"Then there you go, say you jumped free before the car exploded and you swam away."

"That sounds, implausible," Kara said.

Clark shrugged. "In a world where aliens invade and bad guys drive three story tall robots whose to say anything is implausible."

"Say that I claim that and people believe me. How do I then explain my missing two days?"

Clark took another sip from his mug. "You're smart Kara. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

Kara smiled at her cousin. "Thanks Kal, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Always happy to help. Are you going to head straight back to National City, or are you going to spend time here. Lois and I would love to have you around since we never see you."

"There's nothing stopping you from visiting National City you know," Kara said.

"Nothing but life getting in the way," Clark said. "Not that you need me to tell you this, but being a reporter and a superhero doesn't leave me with much free time." He swirled around the chocolate in his mug. "Still, that's hardly an excuse. We need to make that happen."

Kara took a sip from her mug. "We really do. Thanks again Kal."

Clark raised his mug and toasted Kara. "Best of luck to you with coming back from the dead Kara."

* * *

At CatCo the next morning Lena walked into James's office holding a manilla folder. "I wanted to talk to you about your plans for Kara's memorial." She looked up from her reading and saw James smiling. "What, what are you smiling about?"

"You haven't heard the news?"

"That Supergirl found out Silas Maddux was building an arsenal of super weapons? Yes James, I might've heard a thing or two about that."

"No, not about that, I just got off the phone with Alex." Before James could finish his sentence Lena's phone started to ring. "That's probably Alex now," James said. He walked past Lena on his way out of the office, patting her on the shoulder as he went.

Lena looked at her phone and saw that it was Alex calling her. She answered the call and held her phone up to her ear. "Alex, hi, what's up? She's what, where? I'll be right there." Lena dropped the manilla envelope and ran out of the office.

* * *

Lena burst into a room in Bridgemont Memorial Hospital and found Kara lying propped up in a bed with Alex sitting in a chair next to her. Kara was dressed in hospital gown and had a large gauze bandage wrapped around her head.

"Kara, oh my god, you're still alive," Lean said as she rushed over to Kara's bed side. "What happened?" She hugged Kara then pulled back. "That was okay right, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kara reached up and rested a hand on Lean's forearm. "It's okay, I can stand being hugged. What happened is a little crazy. I remember the car starting to go over the cliff, and then everything went blank. I must have jumped out of the car before it hit the water and bumped my head. The next thing I do remember is waking up in this room. The doctors told me a fishing boat picked me up out of the water and brought me back to shore."

"So you've been here this whole time?" Lena asked.

"I've been unconscious most of the past few days," Kara said. "And when I did wake up I had no memory of anything, and boy let me tell you, that is disconcerting."

"Fortunately, she did remember my number and the hospital called me earlier this morning," Alex said.

"That, that makes sense, that the first person Kara would remember is you Alex," Lena said. "I'm glad you're still with us Kara. Take all the time you need before you come back to CatCo."

"I'm feeling much better," Kara said. "Besides, I have to finish my story about Maddux."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand. "There's not a power on Earth strong enough to keep Kara Danvers down."

Kara smiled up at Lena. "Thanks for coming to visit me."

"Thank-you for not being dead," Lena replied. "I'll let you rest up, but if you need anything call me and I'll make it happen I promise."

"You got it boss," Kara said.

"And Kara, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You're banned from investigating things on your own. From now on you have to bring someone with you. I don't want to lose my rising star investigative reporter." Lena waved to Kara and Alex then walked out of the hospital room.

"Did you ever consider telling Lena the truth?" Alex asked. "She was really broken up by your apparent death."

Kara scowled. "I know, and I almost did, but it felt like it would've been too cruel to admit I'd been lying to her all this time."

"Right, like telling her now will be so much better," Alex said.

"I get that, but on the other hand, it won't be me saying surprise I'm not dead and I'm Supergirl too. If I tell her later we can gloss over the whole she thought I was dead and I did nothing to dissuade her from that notion."

Alex tapped Kara on the head. "You need to decide what you're going to do about Lena."

Kara sighed. "I know, but not today, okay?"

"You did come back from the dead this morning," Alex said.

"Exactly," Kara fell back against her pillows. "And it's such hard work."

"Oh is it now you poor baby. Well you can just keep on resting after your terrible ordeal. We'll get you checked out of the hospital later today, and you can be back to work tomorrow."

Kara drew in a deep breath. "Back to work, I like the sound of that."

"So how does it feel to come back from the dead?" Alex asked.

Kara folded her hands in her lap. "Pretty good. Although this bandage is bothering me." She reached up to remove the bandage but Alex slapped her hand away.

"Don't take that off until we're out of the hospital," Alex told Kara. "We're suspicious enough as it is. The forged records will hold up to casual scrutiny, but if anyone asks any hard questions this little ruse you cooked up is going to come crashing down around your head."

"Who cares enough about Kara Danvers to investigate my hospital stay?" Kara asked.

"All I'm saying is don't push your luck," Alex said.

"Okay, okay, I take your point," Kara said. She wiggled her toes under her bedsheets. "Still, I'm glad I'm still me."

Alex hugged Kara. "Me too."

"I really would've missed my apartment," Kara said.

"I'm sure you did. And Kara, I have a confession to make. If you had wound up having to say dead I was going to take your apartment."

Kara sat up straight in her bed. "You want?"

"Can you blame me, it's bigger than my place and there's so much more natural light."

Kara laughed. "That's low, even for you Alex."

Alex held her hands up. "It's what my dear departed sister would've wanted." Alex leaned over and kissed the top of Kara's head. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

Kara sighed and snuggled in closer to Alex. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Silas Maddux paced in his cell in the National City jail. A newspaper lay open on his bunk with a small news item "Local Reporter's Miraculous Survival," facing up. "How did she possibly survive that?" Maddux said to himself. "The trap, the device. It was all perfectly positioned to kill her and make it look like an accident. There's no way she could have survived, unless." He picked up the newspaper and turned to the front page and the large picture of Supergirl standing on top of his ruined war mech.

"Of course, Kara Danvers is Supergirl. It's so obvious. Guards, guards!" He yelled out into the cellblock.

"What is it Maddux?" the guard asked.

"Please get me in touch with the DA. I have information that might interest her."

"I'll need more than that. What kind of information?"

Maddux smiled at the guard. "I know who Supergirl is."

"Is that so." The guard's eyes flashed red and as Maddux backed up he watched in amazement as the guard walked through the bars of the cell. The guard then morphed into J'onn's Martian form.

"What are you?" Maddux asked.

"Someone who takes protecting Supergirl very seriously," J'onn said before he reached out for Maddux, cutting off his unanswered cries for help. When J'onn walked out of the cell Maddux sat on his cot leaning against the wall with a vacant expression on his face.

The End

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ This story is obviously based on the Superman: The Animated Series episode, _The Late Mr. Kent_. It's an idea I'd been toying with ever since the second season episode Ace Reporter, with Lena's ex and the killer nanites. In that episode Kara survives a car explosion, while the other person in the car did not. It reminded me of the Superman:tAS episode so much that I thought it would be fun to do the Supergirl version of that episode. In doing so I very much wanted to follow the rhythms of the animated series, which is why Kara ends up fighting a giant Kirby-esque war mech. My only regret is that I wasn't able to do more between Alex and Lena, but the flow of the story never worked its way there. In any even, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Until next time.

-sam, 04/16/2018


End file.
